The dance of Fire and Ice
by Sesshy's lover77
Summary: Karin dies. Now in the soul society, somethings about to happen, and she knows she's part of it. When she starts to go to the SRA. What happens when she sees Toshiro and Ichigo again? How strong is she? Who is after her, why? I was inspired!
1. Prolog

**First Karin K and Toshiro H fan fiction! YAY! I was reading one just a minute ago and decided I needed one! SO **_***drum roll* **_**Here it is! **

"Hey Ichigo, me and Karin are going to go down to the mini mart, is there anything you want us to get you?" Yuzu called up the stairs to my bozo brother, who had his soul reaper friends up in his room for a "Meeting".

"No we are fine, be safe!" Ichigo called.

"Sure! Be back soon Ichigo, and don't forget my game is at five!" I called up the stairs mockingly at my brother who always put himself in danger for the "greater good". "Come on Yuzu, we have to get back before 4:30 because I can't be late.

**10 Minutes later in the near the front of the store**

"Yuzu, we need long white rice right?"

"Ya and-"

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" A man's voice echoed around the store, I look up to see a man walk in with a fully loaded hand gun as he walked towards us, me and Yuzu didn't move as her reached forward and grabbed my sister who was 10 feet in front of me.

"Anybody come near me, and I will kill her!"

"YUZU!" I yelled as he put the gun to her head.

"Let her go!" I screamed "She is just a little girl! Let her go!"

"Somebody shut her up." He yelled as he walked to the cashiers.

"When he got 6feet from the first one he released Yuzu sending her spiraling to the hard floor.

"Now, women, give me all the money you have!" I watched as my neighbor Mika Higarashi, stood trembling at the counter she worked at.

I watched as fear glazed over her eyes but then they filled with resolve. I knew she was thinking about her husband and unborn child and hatred for this man flooded me.

"No!" She said defiantly.

"What did you say!" he said shooting the corner of the counter right next to her ribs.

"I said GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

"NO!" She said and I watched in horror as he shot her in the shoulder. I knew he was only shooting rubber bullets; but at close range they could kill.

Mika was like a second mother when my mom died and I always would help her with things she couldn't do herself, and there was no way in hell I was going to let her get hurt especially with a baby on the way.

"I-*cough* said no!" she managed out, knowing she was protecting the others around her by taking the blunt of the man's rage, knowing full well that the other cashiers would do exactly what she was, and she was hoping to by time she was done the police would be there.

I watched in horror as he raised the gun again.

"STOP! Don't hurt her! MIKA" I screeched at him running full force as I pushed Mika out of the way. The look on the shooters face was one of absolute horror as I felt as the bullet went through my chest; in that second I knew I was going to die, but I also knew that my sister and everyone else would be alright.

**In Ichigo's room with Rukia, Renji, Orhime, and Chad**

"So-" I started.

"Oh My god, Ichigo!" Orhime's voice came from down stairs where she had gone to get water.

"What!" a sense of foreboding filled me.

"Come here! HURRY!"

We all go rushing down the3 stairs as Orhime points in horror at the TV screen.

"**Breaking news:** A man has entered the Karakuta Mini mart and is armed. He has just shot a cashier, oh wait! A little girl has just jumped in front of the bullet"

'Please no! PLEASE!' I thought but all the color drained out of my face as a young girl with short black hair, ran in front of the Cashier I knew as Mika and the bullet went through her chest.

"KARIN!" I yelled and before any of the others could process what happened I was already racing towards the store.

I was at there within seconds (A/N using flash step of course!) and I watched as my little sister hit the ground.

"NOOOOOOO! KARIN!" I screamed pushing through the crowd of people and shoving past the police as I force the doors to the mini mart open and run to my little sister, cradling her in my arms, with Yuzu sobbing next to me.

"I- I didn't mean for anyone- to get hurt…" the shooter said falling to his knees in the middle of the isle.

"Karin…Karin open your eyes!" I begged. "PLEASE!"

I felt them behind me as Rukia pressed a hand to my shoulder.

"Ichigo…she is gone…" Her voice held that of deep sorrow.

"NO, she can't be! Do something!" I yelled as I watched her life-blood leave her body.

"We can't Ichigo; she is already passed over of her own accord. She is gone." Renji said as Rukia pulled out her soul phone and walked only feet away.

"No….why couldn't I protect her! I worked so hard for them to be safe…" I said pressing my face into her soft black hair. "Karin…I am so sorry I couldn't protect you, my baby sister." I whispered into her hair as the authorities started to rush in.

I felt as the paramedics tried to take her away and my grip on her body only tightened.

"She is already gone, let me and my sister take her home." I said looking up at the female who was so persistent on taking her from me "I know you can't bring her back, my father is a doctor and I know; so please."

I watched as pain and tears filled the women's eyes and she leaned down and felt for Karin's pulse, like I knew, there wasn't one. She had died on impact; it hitting her lung and heart, there was nothing they could do.

Standing up with her in my arms I walked home, tears filled my eyes but I didn't stop. I just wrapped my arm around Yuzu doing the best to comfort her as I can.

When I got to the clinic I walked in to the room my father was with a patient.

"Dad-" my voice broke and my heart fully shattered as I watched my father fall to his knees begging it to be fake, to be a sick dream.

**In the soul society**

Ring…Ring…Ring

I walked over to my desk and answered the phone.

"WHAT!" I hissed annoyed.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" I heard Rukia's voice on the other end laced with sorrow.

"What has happened?"

"You know Karin Kurosaki, correct?" she, the girl who never cried, sobbed lightly over the phone.

"Yes." I asked my stomach twisting into thoughts.

"She- She was just killed…I thought you should know…because you had gotten closer to her as had Matsumoto…"

I felt my whole body tighten as I fell to my knees. 'Karin.' I dropped the phone and it snapped shut. Never before had I felt such pain course through me, not even when I thought I had lost Momo…

"Karin!" I said aloud this time as I stood up and walked to my room where I fell onto my bed and cried for the loss of one of the only people I called a friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dance of Fire and Ice chapter 2! OH AND I FORGOT, Karin and Yuzu _were_ 15.**

"Yuzu? Ichigo! Goat face! ...DAD?" I called but no words came out, I tried looking in the non-ending darkness, where was I?

'That's right…i…died…' I thought, I couldn't even move my hand up to reach my chest, my body was frozen, no sound, only dark, forever dark.

**A **_**LONG **_**time later**

'How long have I been here?' I thought to myself, "It doesn't feel like a long time in my head, but I have a feeling it has been a long time. 'Yuzu, Ichigo, Dad, Rukia, Rangiku…Toshiro, I hope you guys are Okay."

Suddenly there is a really bright light and I felt myself falling.

"Ugh!" I said as my back his something hard.

Opening my eyes I immediately shut them again. I missed the sun don't get me wrong but OHH IF I COULD TURN IT OFF LIFE WOULD BE PERFECT!

Flexing my fingers I tried to stand up, apparently I overestimated my strength without being able to move for so long.

"Damn it." I said and I was shocked, my voice sounded different.

Finally getting myself into a sitting position, I looked around. I was in a forest somewhere from the looks of it. Looking closer I noticed that there was lake just behind the trees in front of me. Forcing myself to my feet I walked over, using the trees as support.

Finally getting to the water edge I gasp at my reflection. There stood a girl of maybe 18, she wore a white dress that reached just past her knees and fluttered in the wind. Her black hair fell in waves down over her shoulders reaching her mid-to-lower back and her boobs looked around a C-D cup range. Looking into the reflection I looked for any proof that it was me. Looking at my jaw line I felt the scare I got when Ichigo first became a soul reaper, even if he doesn't think so, I remembered, I knew even back then.

'This is me. How long had it been?' I thought and then remembered my dad saying once "'Karin, you look so much like Misaki, even if you don't know it now.'" I remembered the seriousness in his voice that told me it wasn't one of his jokes, now I knew first hand I do look a lot like my mother. I felt to my knees staring into the water for a few minutes before standing up.

I headed west, because somehow I knew that was where I was going.

**2 hours later (A/N the lower the district number the better the district is!)**

I found myself on the edge of a district, the huge numbers 37 written on a wall in blue writing. I watched as people bustled around shopping and doing nothing really.

"Hello, are you new?" a women's voice entered my thoughts and I turned to a girl around 24. She had long straight brown hair and light brown eyes, kinda like Yuzu.

"Yes…" I said "We are in district 37 right?"

"Yep, you must have just died recently, but you sure are lucky you didn't end up in the further down districts."

"Actually, I don't think I died recently at all…I didn't have a kunso, I just let my body pass over." I said.

"Ohh…Then that's why. It generally takes a good year or two to get out of the protocols, you see, when I soul passes over on its own then there are people called "Soul cleaners" and they take a very long time to pass through as they check each person for weeks at a time."

"How do you know this? Are you a soul reaper?"

"Heavens no! I don't have the power for that, but you see, that happened to me and I had a soul reaper explain it to me."

"Ohh, well I am Karin Kurosaki," I said reaching my hand out to her.

"Haruhi Fuji." She said smiling "Do you have anywhere to stay Karin?"

"No…"

"You can stay with me, I have plenty of room."

"Thanks Haruhi." I said but suddenly my stomach growled and I laughed "Sorry."

"You must have a high spiritual pressure. Come on I have some food at home."

**One month later, still with Haruhi.**

"So Have you always had high spiritual pressure?"

I told her my whole life story, even about meeting Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Wow, you met a captain! Maybe you should become a soul reaper. I bet you would be great at it."

"But that means I have to leave, and you would be alone again."

"Yes but you do want to see Yuzu, Ichigo, you dad and friends again, it wouldn't be the same but you could. And plus, Karin, my mother was a Seer and I have the gift a bit myself, and I know staying here isn't what is best for you."

"Yes but, you are my friend."

"And I still will be, even if you're a soul reaper" She grabbed my shoulders "You Karin Misaki Kurosaki, were born to be a soul reaper, so please."

"I will, if only because you ask…thank you Haruhi,"

"You are my best friend Karin, I am saying what I know you need to hear, because you won't leave without me unless I tell you. So Karin, I will take you to district one, where the soul reaper academy is."

I nodded and smiled, I knew I wouldn't have survived here with her.

**2 days later at the gates to the soul reaper academy or the (SRA)**

I walked side by side with Haruhi as we walked to the gates.

"I can't pass any further, I do not have enough spiritual pressure."

I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. "You remind me so much of Yuzu yet you two are so different. Thank you for everything Haruhi, I can never repay you."

She hugged me back, "Yes you can, by KICKING ASS GIRL! Let nobody take you down, I don't care how hard it is, do your best Karin.

"I will." I said and with that I walked up to the huge doors, and pulled them open walking up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a women asked.

"Hi, I would like to join."

"Name?"

"Karin Kurosaki." The women looked at me surprised before writing this down.

"And why do you want to become a soul reaper?" she asked and I knew it was a mandatory question.

"Because, I want to be strong enough to protect my family, to protect everyone around me." I said.

"Okay, well your spiritual pressure is very high, so you start tomorrow. You have showed up just in time for the new class, you will get your classes tomorrow; your room number is S1467." I nodded.

'Wait my spiritual pressure is high? But I lowered it by half…oh well, at least I can show off my real strength another time. Now I am on my way to becoming a soul reaper!' I thought heading in the direction she pointed for my room.

**Okay i know this chapter was fast but hey, i need to get to the ACTUAL story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Dance of Fire and Ice chapter 2! Oh and okay I am using the grade levels of high school for this story, freshmen, sophomore, junior, senior, and super senior. OKAY clearing that up!**

**Avertissement: Je ne Bleach propres, seulement moi parcelle! Hehe, who here can tell me what this means? And what language it's in?**

"ALL FRESHMEN PLEASE COME TO THE KIDO FIELD! PLEASE COME TO THE KIDO FIELD!" a loud old man's voice echoed through the school.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I quickly got dressed in the uniform that was set up in the closet for me and immediately headed towards the Kido field. I got there and got a seat at the far corner as I waited for the speech. An OLD man walked up and stood in front of us. (A/N isn't Yamamoto just a random old dude)

"Hello, students, I am the head of the school master Zuko, and i welcome to the SRA, here you will learn how to wield a sword, how to preform kido, and how to fight in hand to hand combat. Who here knows how to fight hand to hand combat, if you can fight well enough I will move you up in that area.

I raised my hand; I was the only girl who did. He looked at me

"You, girl at the side, you say can you fight?"

"Yea." I said. "What's it to you?" I said it so it didn't sound rude, just curious.

"Come here." I nodded and stood up.

"You looked like a fighter, okay kids I will bring in 3 people into the room, one form a year ahead of you, one to years ahead of you and one three years ahead of you." He said "Beat 1/3 of them and I will bump you up, that year, beat all three and I will bump you up those three years."

"Deal." I said smiling.

"Whats your name miss?"

"Karin K." I said not wanting people to know I was a Kurosaki yet.

I watched as for men came into the room in soul reaper outfits.

"Hachi, you first." Zuko said.

The biggest of them stepped forward then ran at me without a second thought, "Come on little girl lets fight."

**Third person POV**

Everyone watched as the man, Hachi, ran towards the young girl.

Karin ducked as the man aimed at her head then hit him in the diaphragm.

"Too slow." She said kicking the guy in the side sending him barreling to the floor. "Come on, can't beat a LITTLE GIRL?"

We all waited for him to stand up, but it seemed he was knocked unconscious.

"Jinji, your turn." Zuko said and a smaller man walked forward.

They started to circle each other, neither backing down. They ran towards each other at the same time. He grabbed Karin's arm and threw her to the ground landing on top of her.

"Nope, not gonna win that easy boy!" Karin said and they watched in amazement as she threw the man twice her size off of her.

"Come on, if I can get my brother off of me, then boy you don't stand a chance when it comes to size!" she said jumping out of the way as his fist aimed at her chest.

"Wow, what can land a punch?" she said and then doing the kick she had seen Toshiro do all that time ago she jumped into the air flipping and slamming his face into the floor.

"Now, that was a move I learned from my best friend!" I said.

**Zuko's POV **

Zuko looked on astonished as the girl easily took out soul reapers.

'She isn't normal.'

'**No, she isn't, but I wonder if she can take the other one though?' **My zanpakutō said. '**They are considerable stronger.'**

'Yes but she took then out with ease.' I thought back then called Akito up.

**Karin's POV again**

"Alai!" Zuko called letting one more man come forward.

"Karin you have successfully made it one level higher, are you willing to try even more?"

"YES! Its been so long since I have had a good fight" I said looking at the man named Alai "You better be stronger than your buddies here."

He smirked then ran at me. I ducked down sliding under his legs then jumped up and did a round house kick aimed for the small of his back sending him flying into the nearby wall.

He got up growling and ran at me again. I went right but didn't think as he reached around grabbing my arm and throwing me.

"UGH!" I said as I hit the ground hard, and I felt a little blood coming from my mouth. Smiling I got up.

"Much better, now…do it again." Now I initiated the attack running at him at a speed very close to flash step there was no way to block me. I grabbed his arms using the momentum of my speed and flipped him over me, I tightened my body as I landed on him my elbow in his spleen.

I watched him lose consciousness and I smiled standing up I wiped my uniform off.

"Ms. Karin." Zuko said walking up to me. "You have official been bumped up 3 years in hand to hand combat and you will be in the advanced class."

"Cool, one less thing for me to do." I said bored, I didn't care if I got out of school, although it did help.

"So Karin, what is your last name?"

"Kurosaki." I said simply and a bunch of gasps filled the crowd 'You sure are popular Ichigo,' I thought 'but hey we are related.'

"Okay Miss Kurosaki, you may sit now." I nodded my head.

"Okay, so you have all been able to see fighting, now we will bring in other students who will show, kido -" I toned him out after that, I already knew all of it, I was one of the only people who actually read the hand book.

**That Night**

'God, why am I so tired, I didn't even do anything today' I thought falling on the soft bed, I soon found myself asleep.

I found myself laying on soft grass, the smell of the freshly cut lawn filling my nose.

"Uh…where am i?" I said sitting up. Suddenly a girl started to walk towards me. She had flowing red hair that seemed to move with her and beautiful grey eyes, she wore a dress that, right after passing her chest it ends showing her midsection, connected only by a thin strips at the sides and the back. Then it flowed down and ended in jagged ends at the bottom, the top of the dress is yellow as it moved down it changed to a orange, then into a deep red and every color in between. But the most surprising part of her was the two large wings that came out of her back.

"Who are you?" 'Is she my Zanpakutō?'

"I am-" I didn't hear what she said.

"After all this time of calling to you, you still can't hear me, but soon you will." She said "I cannot wait till we can be one." With that I woke up.

**Next day; true beginning of school at SRA **

I looked at the list I had been handed. Each class lasted 2 hours long. Classes started at 9 o'clock and ended at four.

_Period 1: Beginners Kido/Hakudo classes at the kido field_

_Period 2: History of the soul society room D7_

_Rest period: 30 minutes_

_Period 3: Learning how to wield a sword H9_

_Lunch: 50 minutes long._

_Period 4: Learning how to draw upon your Zanpakutō. L11_

_Period 5: Advanced fighting 3 in the gym_

'As a total of seven hours including passing period, wow this place is like high school, with one less class' I thought as I quickly slipped into the shower. After washing my now long black hair I stepped out of the shower, and quickly got dressed. After drying my hair and putting it in a messy but stylish bun I left my room and went down to the mess hall. After eating a quick breakfast I quickly headed to the Kido field.

A woman in her mid to late forties stood in front of us.

"Okay Class I am Sensei Hana and I am the teacher for all the kido here at SRA and there, luckily, is only 17 of you in this class. The first thing I am going to teach you is incantations. Repeat after me:

_Moon over the sky, light shining down, snow falling on the ground, enter once and you shall see what a masterpiece! Kido number 1 Osaeru! _(Restrain)

I immediately noticed that I was the only one who said it right.

"Hey you, can you control your power?"

"Yes."

"Good stand up and watch the motions I make and duplicate them." I did as she asked.

"Good now I would like you to point your hands at that dummy" I did "And repeat the incantation. I did and I watched as a BRIGHT yellow light shot out of my hands and the dummy fell to its knees its arms wrapped around its back tightly by a glowing yellow beam.

**(A/N the dummy is like a mod soul, it can move, but unlike a mod soul it can't think, FYI…THANK GOD NOT ANOTHER KON!)**

I looked at Sensei Hana and she had a HUGE smile on her face.

"Never before has a student gEt that right first try, never, not even the master of Kido captain Kuchiki, who I taught all those years ago." She said.

I almost blushed but I overcame it as I thought of what she just said 'HA! I did something better than a captain, point for KARIN'

"Well then, I am glad I did something even a noble couldn't" I said smiling.

We did a couple more incantations that class and I helped out some of the students who moved their bodies wrong.

**2****nd**** period hehe skipping this it's too boring!**

**Break: SKIP again to boring, she just goes and eats a rice ball.**

**3****rd**** period! YAY!**

A man, no older than 25 walked up, he was in full soul reaper garb. He had dirty blond hair and deep, piercing brown eyes.

"Welcome students I am Sensei Akito, and I will be teaching you how to wield a sword in battle. You do realize this is a dangerous art?" he said a smirk on his lips hoping to scare us.

"Yes Sensei!" They all yelled while I yelled "Isn't that the point?"

He smirked at my words then said "good. Now go to that rack over there and choose a wooden katana." He said and we all hurried over and got a sword.

I was the first one there and I grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of the rack and immediately went back and stood in front of the teacher, standing stock straight with the back of the blade on my shoulder.

The others stood there holding their blades awkwardly in front of them. He then had us practice slashing and lunging at dumbs after correcting some peoples stances first.

"You, girl, have you ever held a sword before?" Sensei said walking up to me.

"Yes, Tosh- My friend taught me how…He is really strong." I fixed "And he taught me how to hold and fight with a sword to protect myself if I ever needed to." I said easily, "But it is been a long time and I barely remember it."

"Even if you don't remember, your body, does, get into a fighting stance."

I did. I spread my feet a little past shoulder length and squared my shoulders my hands wrapping my hands around the hilt. He walked up behind me using the back of his blade he moved my legs a little closer together and fixed my hands on the hilt.

"Your stance is that of a brute male, which is very good truthfully, but us leaner people need to be lighter on our feet then that, I would like you to stand on the tips of your toes, yes like that, now dodge." He said lunging for me, I moved out of the way quicker than he expected.

"Ahh, I understand, you are already fast and being you weren't trained the way he showed it to you was a very good idea, but now, as a soul reaper, you must be even faster." I nodded smiling, hehe, and Toshiro I thought you knew best!

**YAY CHAPTER 2 DONE! And yes i am making Karin better at most things because well SHE'S ICHIGO'S SISTER! She cant be bad at anything...yet...  
><strong>


End file.
